Naruto's Lost Odyssey
by Alarik
Summary: Naruto is an immortal. After thirty thousand years of life as an immortal sage, Naruto finds himself caught in another war between good and evil, both immortal and mortal alike. Naruto's 30000 years of memories is a companion story which will be featured inside it. Naruto X Ming X Seth X Lirum


An idea I had after playing Lost odyssey. my favourite character was Seth of course. badass female characters always make me smile. that and there are no Naruto crossovers with Lost Odyssey. as such this is the first. *Gives self pat on back*

anyhow. enjoy. though I know its not perfect.

WARNING LEMON INSIDE!

* * *

Chapter 01

Naruto and the Whol highlands.

~When people die, they just, go away. If there is any place a soul would go. It is in your memories. People you remember are with you forever~

A faint rumbling could be heard through the dreary canyon. Puddles showing it had been raining not so long ago. The sky covered in cloud drenching the land in a dreary light. Puddles shook as weirdly shaped transports thundered past. All unawares of the lone blonde haired warrior who stood atop a nearby cliff face out over the peninsula below. Blue eyes that looked older than the body they were in stared impassively at the soon to be battlefield.

Hundreds of golden armoured soldiers poured out of the transports. Forming ranks before charging their enemy. Scores upon scores of dark clad knights. Each with shield in hand and sword pointed at the enemy. Giant mechanical war beasts tearing apart all those who got in their way. friend or foe alike. But none caught the eye of the blonde haired warrior. none but two.

On one side of the battle field, ahead of the golden clad army, was a male swordsman, clad n tight blue armoured leggings, silver armoured boots and cuirass. A large platinum sword in his hand cutting through the enemy like butter.

The other was a woman. Who dressed much like a pirate would, armoured only on the arms, legs and feet. Cutting down the enemy with ease which told of centuries of experience.

And that's what these two had in droves. After all. They were immortal.

Sighing to himself the blonde warrior chose to aid the female. It's not like he had anything against Kaim, the male, but he always had a stick up his ass. At least till he married Sarah. The warrior simply disappeared from view as he shunshind to the woman's location.

Despite being an immortal Seth Balmore wasn't faring as well as her immortal comrade. And while she was fairing much better than the Uhran soldiers under her command, she was having a hard time keeping up the pace. Her sword and clothes were stained with the blood of her enemies. But even during combat she wondered just who she was. With no memories of anything for the last thirty years, she was confused. She was a soldier of Uhra, yet in her heart, she knew something was wrong with it all. The Khent soldiers, the battle she was in, the lack of memories. She felt they all had a connection somehow or another. A break in the Khent lines allowed her a moment of reprieve. But even then it was short.

Her eyes hardened as she dodged a blow from a soldier before countering, beheading the beast-man before using his body as a springboard to launch into the air and perform a spinning drop and take out another five soldiers. A momentary lapse in concentration almost allowed her to feel what it would be like to lose a head. If it weren't for the strange sword that was blocking the Khent blade almost effortlessly.

Following the blade to its wielder, her breath hitched. Cerulean blue orbs met her own Gray blue eyes. It was weird for her. Especially when she could see recognition in his eyes. It was like he knew her. She made note to ask him about that later. It was in that moment nobody moved. Just staring at the unknown in trepidation. An unknown and oppressive feeling washing over them, emanating from the weird blonde.

"Care to let me join this dance? Officer Balmore?" the man asked mirthfully. Unable to form an intelligent answer. She simply nodded. She needed no other motivation to return to her duty as a soldier. The break in combat had been refreshing. Turning her eyes to the Khent soldiers she charged them. Cutting swaths into their ranks once more. She briefly cast a glace to the blonde wonder. Only to see a look of amusement on his whiskered face as he nimbly dodged and dispatched the Khent soldiers stupid enough to approach him. What surprised her more was his choice of weapon, or lack thereof. He was doing this while only using his fists. Granted they were armoured. But it was still hard to believe.

His arms, from shoulder to finger were armoured in what looked like white platinum which hung snugly on the lengths of his arms. The joints were barely noticeable but they were there. dark, almost black, pants covered his legs, but hung so tightly that they did nothing to hide the formation of his muscles. Though the titanium plating did. Like his legs, his feet were also armoured. But were a mix of black leather and titanium plating. Easily enough to allow someone to use them as a blunt weapon. His torso was covered by a black long-sleeved shirt, which ran under the armour of his arms, under a Gray-Black sleeveless flak jacket with numerous pockets and a sleeveless white trench coat with white flames beginning at the bottom finished off the ensemble.

What irked the immortal, was that he wasn't using the blade he had been before, which now hung from his lower back along with another crossed in an 'X' shaped pattern. Still at least he had skill.

"Look out!" his voice snapped her back to reality just as he pulled her out of the way of the main weapon of a Khent mech. "keep your focus. Immortal or not, you'd be out for a while" he berated her. If they weren't in a battle it would have looked quite comical.

"Right. Any ideas on how to take this thing down?" she replied. Making another note to ask about the immortal thing later.

"Alternate attacks between the two sub-systems. It should confuse it enough for us to damage them to the point we can strike the core" he replied without missing a beat. Using a strange magic to create a shield to block the fire blast that came their way. Grinning at the chance for another fight, Seth launched at the machine and struck one of the sub-systems causing it to switch over while also dealing considerable damage to it. The mech didn't even have time to respond when Naruto launched a lightning bolt at the opposing one. Once again shielding the two of them from the mech before dodging the serrated arm. The same tactic was done again till the two sub-systems finally overloaded and were blown off the mech. Giving the two of them just enough time to strike.

Without waiting they launched themselves at the metal construction. Seth leading with an upwards slice which exposed the red crystal like core of the magic engine inside. Followed by an airborne impalement from Naruto's blades. Seth had to withhold a grin at the fact he had finally drawn them.

With the mech out of the way, the two pushed harder into the enemy forces. All seemed to be going well, somewhat if you didn't count the few occasions Seth had been saved from impalement and such, till the sky darkened. The ominous feeling was not lost on the two armies. When glowing red lines suddenly appeared. If one listened closely enough you'd be able to hear a certain blonde curse.

"Fuck me!" grabbing his immortal companion he disappeared in a flash of yellow light, just as a giant meteor impacted with the Whol highlands. Granted they didn't get far. Only they were now behind a rock far from the cliff edge he had been on before.

A groan escaped a pair of feminine lips. Followed by light coughing from the dust. Gray-blue eyes opened slowly as sight returned to the female immortal. From what she could remember, the sky had seemingly come down on them. Before everything erupted in a flash of golden light.

"Ugh…my head"

"Ah. You're awake it seems. Glad to have you back" a soft male voice came from behind her. she turned to see the same male from before looking down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, like I was hit by a meteor"

"You almost were" was the mirthless response. "Whatever magic summoned that meteor, it was powerful. Come on, we should go. Theres nothing here" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" she thought that there must at least be SOME soldiers left. Struggling to her feet she followed the blonde. Something inside her telling her that she would be safe with him for some reason.

"Take a look for you" he merely said. Pointing out over what was left of the battle field. "Of those that were down there…only three remain. Two of them are us" he added while tossing her a ration bar. "Eat it, it tastes like wood but it's good for you"

"Thanks. Who's the other one?" she asked while taking a bite of the bar and grimacing at the rather accurate description for the taste of it.

"Kaim Argonar"

"Kaim? Kaim. Why does that name feel so familiar?" she asked herself.

"You knew him. From before your memories were taken from you" her eyes went wide.

"H-H-How?"

"How do I know?" he asked. Turning his blue eyes to her. Seeing her nod. He sighed. "Because 'I' knew you. But that was thirty years ago" he continued. "Like you, Kaim, Ming, Sarah and one other, I am immortal. However. I have been in this world for more than thirty thousand years. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Seventh Hokage. Second Toad Sage. Second Sage of the six paths. I was born in Konohagakure. A village which is now nothing more than dust in the wind, and beneath the waves of time. The landmass here is about three tenths smaller than it used to be. But it had risen over time"

"Wow. You must've had some adventures then" it seemed as though Seth still had her playful personality. Seeing him chuckle brought out a smile in the Gray haired former pirate. "So what about this Kaim guy. Where's he?"

"Already back in Uhra. Like you he has no access to his memories. It won't be long till we get there if we go my way" he smirked. Enjoying her confused expression. He didn't give her a choice when he disappeared, reappearing behind her and picking her up bridal style.

"Wha? Oh my. You don't beat around the bush do you" she teased playfully. Trying to hide the beating her heart was giving her chest from his actions.

"Nope" he grinned. Seth momentarily felt a shiver at his expression before the world turned golden yet again.

"NEVER! Never do that again!" she shouted at him when they had reappeared in an alley in Uhra. She idly cradled her fist from when she had punched his chest for it. It was like punching solid steel. "How'd you do that anyway? I thought you needed a magic engine to teleport"

"Most do. I don't. It was only recently that I actually learned magic. But I've been able to teleport since I was fifteen. It's a family technique. You'll remember it in time. Your body, at least remembers it. As usually those who use it end up hurling on the first few tries."

"So were family?" she asked. Hopeful.

"No. just really good friends" they had been talking while walking. Almost walking directly into Kaim and his guard. After a few muttered apologies and a few flashes of recognition between the two. Seth had introduced herself.

"Hey. So you're the other survivor eh?" she asked playfully. Catching Kaim's attention.

"Other survivor?" he had questioned her in return. Naruto could easily tell that he had somehow reverted to his 'i-got-a-stick-up-my-ass' personality. Causing him to chuckle inwardly.

"Yeah. Me, you. We both survived the impact. The names Seth Balmore. Anyway. I won't keep ya. Your guard dogs seem a little peeved that I stopped you" she pointed to the two Uhran soldiers that were glaring at them intensely. "I'll see you around. Kaim" she grinned before disappearing with Naruto into the hotel.

"So tell me again why you're in my room?" Naruto asked. He was currently in just black pants and a tight vest top which moulded to his torso. Seth couldn't hide her blush at his form though. "Is it to just ogle at my chest?" he mused. A playful grin on his face.

"S-sorry. It's just. You know me. Better than I know myself. I figured if I stuck by you I'd find out who I am ya know?"

"And that grants you permission to try and sleep in my room?"

"Figured you wouldn't mind the company" she grinned. Sighing Naruto's shoulders drooped in resignation. Walking over to the door he just locked it before climbing into bed. He would deal with this later. "Fine. Sleep where you want" he yawned before nodding off. Seth bit her lip before nodding to herself. Slipping out of her armour she climbed into the bed in naught but her birthday suit. Snuggling up to the blondes back. She didn't know it. But this would be the starting point for something great.

At some point in the night Seth had been awoken when Naruto had gotten up and gone to the toilet. Muttering about it being too warm. When he returned she almost fainted from her blush. He had decided to forgo the clothing this time. Being completely naked. He had also taken to pulling her close her head now resting on his shoulder while her body lay half on him, half off. Her left leg draped over his, resting in between his thighs. She could feel his manhood against her skin. Causing her to go wide eyed at the sheer size. Even flaccid as it was now. It was bigger than an average man's full erection. A pleasant shudder crawled up her spine when she allowed her to imagine what it must feel like to feel it inside. She figured Naruto had felt the shudder as he was now holding her closer. The two of them wrapped up tight in the duvet. She found something out that night, that Naruto was a hugger.

Naruto's cerulean eyes blinked open with the sun glairing in through the window. He felt strangely contrite. As if everything was right. And he had an odd suspicion it had to do with Seth. A strange feeling washed over him when thinking of the woman. Sure he had known her before. And she had been one hell of a cocktease. Sighing he tried to get up only to find an odd weight on his chest. Sighing he made a silent shadow clone and switched with it. Going off to shower.

He decided on a slightly different look for the day. Removing the flak jacket and trench coat he allowed his medium length hair to hang loose for the day. Unsealing a large Zanbato from one of his storage scrolls he closed his eyes in remembrance of its owner.

* * *

~Memory sequence 001~

* * *

Naruto had just watched Zabuza eliminate the mercenaries in front of him in order to get to Gatou and kill the runt. Upon seeing the midget get taken down it was like a switch had been flicked. Naruto sped into action. Grabbing Kukiri bachou with both hands he formed eight shadow clones before dashing into the fray. Using the sword wildly. Taking arms and limbs off. His shadow clones copying him. Blood splattered Naruto's face as he removed limbs from their torsos and heads from their necks with chakra enhanced swings.

It had been the first time Naruto had killed. After the battle Naruto had dropped to his knees and hurled. Zabuza though. Had seen everything. And in his last dying breaths gifted the blade to Naruto.

That had been just the beginning.

* * *

~Memory sequence end~

* * *

Sighing he leaned it against the wall before turning to the bed where both his naked clone and Seth both lay. Dispelling the clone he watched as Seth started and sat up in a jolt.

"Morning sleepyhead" he said with a light smile. He took the time to take in her exposed form. Her breasts were bigger than they had looked under her armour. At least a mid-D cup with dark areole surrounded by medium tan skin. Her light Gray hair was matched by what covered the area above her womanhood. He could tell even from his distance from her that she was wet. The glistening from her nether lips was proof of that. Her physique was what you would expect from a warrior. Well-toned. Muscular but not too much that it would look out of place. "Bathrooms free if you need it" he motioned to the open door attached to the room. She nodded as she yawned and stood up. Still in a daze.

Seth had been called away later by guards, giving Naruto time to explore Uhra. He didn't like the city. It was too industrialised for his tastes. He preferred the open expanses of the forests and mountains to the south. Sitting in a café he stirred a latte idly while he thought about those long gone. It was a fate worse than death in Naruto's opinion. To be immortal, undying, unending. To be forced to live while those you cherished were lost to the wings of time. He hadn't forgotten anyone though. Choosing to remember them in his own way. A way his former mentor would be proud of. A quick glance to his left at a man sat in the corner of the café reading a small orange book was all he needed to do to cause him to smile. The orange book was one he had written himself. It combined his adventures with intense smut derived from his countless millennia of experience. He was sure that if Tsunade was still alive she would have already attempted to kill him for releasing that book. Tsunade. Now there was a memory he hadn't thought of for a while.

* * *

~Memory sequence 002~

* * *

Naruto looked behind him with raised eyebrows. It had been about a week since he had managed to convince Tsunade to accept the position of Hokage. Granted she had gotten her own back by having him help her with the paperwork. Still he couldn't deny how close they were. Like family, yet not. And it frustrated him to no end.

He had just been about to leave the office to go home after spending two hours dealing with the curse called paperwork.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked curiously. Hoping that he had misheard her.

"I said have you lost your virginity yet" she repeated bluntly. He liked that about her. She wouldn't pussyfoot around a situation. Even one such as this. Sighing he shook his head.

"No. You know no one in this village will want someone like me. Or even allow me near their daughters. And to be honest I never thought of it" he slumped onto the sofa in the office. Leaning back and staring at the ceiling. His explanation hurt Tsunade more than he realised due to the truth. Even though she knew Hinata would willingly accept Naruto, Hiashi would hunt him down afterwards. Frowning she looked at Naruto. She knew he was technically kin to her. What with her grandmother Mito being from his clan. Sighing to herself she stood and walked around the desk and leaned against the front. Crossing her arms under her chest, causing them to be pushed up and together. She knew what she was about to do was wrong. But she couldn't leave Naruto in a depressed state like this. He was like a son to her, yet at the same time he was something more.

"Anbu please leave us" she spoke up. Allowing the three Anbu personnel to leave with a short nod. Placing her left hand on the desk she activated the room's security seals and sound seals before walking over to the windows and closing the curtains. She could feel Naruto's eyes watching her as she moved. Tracing her form from her ample breasts to her shapely behind. Secretly it pleased her that even at her age she could garner this sort of reaction. Even if it was through a heavy genjutsu. Granted she didn't look that old without it due to her Uzumaki heritage. But unlike Naruto who would remain looking rather young till around one hundred and twenty, she looked like she was late forties without her genjutsu.

Turning to face Naruto she stared into his eyes and smiled. Walking sensually towards him she could tell he was reacting. The sway in her hips caused her tits to jiggle slightly, his eyes entranced on her breasts which actually turned her on for some reason.

"Naruto, my eyes are up here" she smirked as she lent down so her face was mere millimetres from his own. She he looked up she couldn't help herself but kiss him. His eyes widened as the kiss deepened from just a peck. He could feel her tongue slither across his bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. A request he seemingly granted on instinct. He could taste her, the taste of sake which seemed to be entirely her. His eyes drooped as he let himself go and snaked his arm up and pulled her closer. She gave no resistance as she straddled his lap their kiss breaking as they needed air.

"Wow" he gasped as he caught his breath. A heavy blush on his face. Tsunade was smiling with a light flush upon her youthful looking face. She had actually enjoyed that kiss. it had been the first she had had since Dan's death years before. Naruto reached up and cupped her face before leaning in and kissing her again. He needed no invitation. He knew what she was doing. He could see it in her eyes. He wasn't as dumb as people believed. A trait that threw his enemies a new one when he face them. he could make plans on the fly that troubled even the Nara and their tactics.

Tsunade grasped his free hand and placed it upon her chest.

"Play with them Naruto. Right now. I am Tsunade. Not the Hokage. Not the Slug Sannin. Just a woman who wants to show how much they care" she moaned as Naruto squeezed the breast he had in his hand. His eyes wide at how soft they were. Her Genjutsu felt as real as his Centrefold did. Gently grabbing the other with his other hand he began to fondle the two oversized mounds of fun through her top. He could feel himself harden as he did this and was sure Tsunade would soon be feeling 'Little Naru' soon. He could feel her nipples hardening under his gentle ministrations. Looking up to her he asked a silent question.

"Yes Naru. Make me feel good. Play with them all you desire. I want you to feel good. So do what you desire" she moaned out. Her eyes slowly becoming half-lidded as his gentleness seemed to hit just the right spots to turn her on. The feeling of his fingers slipping inside her top and freeing her breasts from their confines seemed to send tingling jolts down her spine. Biting her lower lip as his mouth descended down her jawline and down over he clavicle while his fingers played with her hardened nipples.

Naruto was in awe at the situation as he played with the breasts that most men would fantasise about. This was something he wouldn't be telling Jiraya for a long time. He knew just how much that man wanted to do just this. His tongue slid down the front of her chest and over the top of her breasts as he savoured the taste of her skin. The feeling of flesh below his lips. Latching onto a nipple he suckled upon them as if they would suddenly start providing milk. It was something he had never had the pleasure of experiencing before. The moans Tsunade was trying to suppress told him just what he was doing to the elder woman. And it made him feel like he could do anything. Switching to the other nipple he repeated his actions.

Tsunade was on cloud nine as she found Naruto bringing her to an orgasm from just playing and suckling on her breasts. Yes she hadn't had sex in twenty years but that shouldn't have made it like she was a virgin again. But she could not deny the pleasure she was feeling from the young Uzumaki's gentleness.

She stifled a gasp as she came and shuddered from her climax. Her eyes widening when she felt the bulge growing in the pants of the shinobi below her. Pulling away from Naruto she got down to her knees and rubbed his crotch. Admiring the size she could feel from beneath the cloth.

"You're rather big for your age Naruto" she purred. It had been years since she had had cock. Something her pussy seemed to begin aching for as she continued to fondle the meaty package. Freeing it from its cloth prison her eyes widened again at the behemoth in front of her. She attributed it to the Kyuubi that Naruto had been graced with the thirteen inches of man meat. Thick and ready to do its duty. To completely dominate.

Gripping it with her right hand she began to stroke him while licking his sizable balls. They too were large, about the size of golf balls. And the smell. It was driving her into a frenzy. Naruto threw his head back and moaned gutturally as Tsunade took charge and licked his cock from the base to the tip. Rolling her tongue around the bulbous end and pushing it into the opening. His eyes widened as he felt his tip being engulfed by something warm. Looking down at the blonde woman he watched as she skilfully took half of his cock into her mouth. He could feel her tongue sliding around the length she had engorged. Before pulling back to just the tip. His eyes almost went comical when she descended yet again. Taking more of him in. repeating the process.

"Tsu-Tsunade. I-I'm going to…" he couldn't finish as he came suddenly into her mouth as she had about eight inches in her gullet. His thick hot seed being blasted down her throat. Tsunade widened her eyes at the amount being released as she tried to swallow it all. a lot of it being forced out from the sides of her mouth and dripping down her chin and onto her swaying breasts. Unable to swallow it all she pulled back and allowed it to cover her face.

Looking up at Naruto with one eye closed she made a show of swallowing the cum in her mouth before sensually licking her fingers of the cum she scraped from her face.

"That was a lot Naruto. Tastes great too" she purred. Her womanhood was aching. Pulsing trying to get what it wanted. And Tsunade wasn't going to stop with just a blowjob and bukake. Naruto couldn't help but want to screw Tsunade every which way he could for as long as possible. Lunging forward he pushed her onto her back and attacked her lips with his own. His left hand reaching for her pants and practically ripping them off in the lust filled daze he was in. Tsunade just let him as this was what she wanted. Naruto to dominate her. She knew it was wrong. He was her subordinate. Someone she considered a son. But she wanted it. He wanted it. and she knew it would be the best thing she would ever do for him.

Lifting her legs she reached down with her hands and spread her womanhood. "Lick me Naruto" she ordered with a lustful glare. Her eyelids closed as she moaned from the breath upon her nether lips. His tongue on her clit. It was heaven.

"You taste good Tsunade. Like sweet sake" he said as he roamed her womanhood with his tongue. Penetrating with his tongue before nipping her clit with his teeth. Her moans were like musing to his ears. And turned him on. His cock was still hard from his previous release. And it was getting painful as he continued to ravish her folds. Adding a finger to the mix served to make her moan out more. Her right hand grabbed a load of his hair and pushed him into her pussy as she came yet again. grinning he crawled up and kissed her as his manhood pressed against her moist folds. "I want you Tsunade" he purred into her ears as he bit them.

"Do it. Shove that huge dick into me" she all but shouted. Pushing his hips forward he could feel her guiding him in with her hand. It was like heaven as he entered. Every fold every bump and crevice in her vagina, he could feel as his tip pushed further in. he got about half way before he stopped and looked Tsunade in the eye with an impish grin. Pulling back to the tip his grin widened as she moaned at the loss.

"Wha? Put it in. All of it Naru" she pleaded.

"Beg" he ordered. With a hard face. It was a change from his happy go lucky attitude.

"Please" she pleaded. "Fuck me with that huge cock. Fill me up with your seed. MAKE ME YOURS" she shouted as she pleaded with Naruto to continue. The wait was torture for her. she had finally got some sex after twenty years and her partner was making her beg.

"As you wish Tsu-hime" he grinned before thrusting deep within her. slamming against her cervix in one push.

"AH" she cried as he hit her innermost walls. Absently a hand went to her stomach as she felt him draw out and thrust back in. she could feel it through her stomach as he began to increase his pace. Alternating the direction he entered from. It was pleasure like she had never felt before. Her moans became louder as she felt him slam up against her cervix over and over again. She soon found her mouth occupied by his own as he engaged in a tongue war with her while he pounded her pussy. It wasn't long before she was Cumming again. "I'm Cumming Naruto!"

"So am I" he growled.

"Cum with me. Fill me with your seed" she moaned as she gripped his shoulders. She could feel his cock expand as she climaxed. She cried out as she felt the warmth of his semen. It was pleasure incarnate as she felt her womb being filled to the brim with just one ejaculation. Huffing as she they stared into each other's eyes she smiled. But she could tell from the gleam in Naruto's eyes they weren't done. Maybe she'd see some of that monstrous stamina he was known for.

Lifting her up, he sat on the sofa with her still straddled on his lap. His cock still impaled in her now cum soaked vagina. Reaching behind her he formed the seal he was most famous for.

"Kage-Bunshin" he muttered. Creating a single clone. The clone soon got to work readying her tight ass hole for what he had in mind. Before she could protest he lifted her up so only his tip was inside her. His grin was her only warning for when he let her drop. His still rock hard cock slamming up against her now cum filled womb.

"Wha? Naru?" she moaned as she was dropped again. The pleasure causing her to have a mini orgasm each and every time he did.

"Tsu-hime. I know you're an Uzumaki by blood" he spoke up. Shocking her at the revelation of him actually knowing. "Jijii didn't know that I took my inheritance from the scroll of seals back at my genin graduation. Inside it contained a family tree. You were on it. Though were separated by a fair bit" he grinned. He saw his clone grin. A grin he shared before stopping his actions to allow it to enter her.

"wha?"

"yeah. As such I know your still fertile. Though the council don't" he shook his head. "if they did I doubt they would stop till you are forced to get pregnant" he muttered.

"I'd only accept if it were you" she mumbled against his chest. She straightened her back and practically screamed when his clone thrust deep into her ass. Shoving his entire length into her virgin ass hole with one swift movement. "M-My ass" she moaned. "It. it hurts"

"It'll only hurt for a moment" he spoke softly and kissed her. His clone pulled out slowly before slowly pushing back in. enjoying the sight of her hold being pulled out and pushed in by the repetitive action.

"I'm going to cum Naru!" it was to be expected since she had never done anal before.

"Your mine Tsunade" Naruto growled as he begun to thrust into her again. matching the pace the clone set so they were in synch. As the clone sped up so did he. Enjoying the feeling of her walls clamping down upon him as both he and his clone thrust deep into her. He could feel his clone's dick through her fleshy walls and it was enough to make it harder to not cum at any second due to the pressure. "Mine and mine alone" he knew he was possessive. He didn't have anybody. So he took what he could and kept a hold of it and never let go.

"That's right Naru" she moaned. "I'm all yours" she began to counter the thrusts with her own motions. Shaking her ass as she pushed against the two pieces of man meat she knew she would never stop wanting. "And your right" she moaned in between words. "I am still fertile. I'm surprised you knew though"

"Thank the Kyuubi for the heightened senses. I can tell when someone is or isn't" he grinned ash he released another load into her pussy. His clone doing the same in her bowels before dispelling. "Your ass felt great" he could feel his cum flowing out and down over his balls as he continued to pillage her moist caverns.

"Mmh. You know if this becomes public knowledge were screwed" she looked at him through half lidded eyes. Filled with love for the blonde. It was an effect he had on all who knew him and actually took the time to get to know him. You couldn't help but love him.

"It's not like we can't just marry or anything is it?"

"That's a weird way of proposing Naruto" she giggled.

"I had to raise myself. Sue me" he laughed before sampling her breasts again. They were too hard to resist, what with them bouncing in front of his face.

"But I feel bad about it"

"Why?" he asked. Genuinely puzzled.

"Because I've basically stolen you from another who cares deeply for you" she shuddered in ecstasy as she came yet again.

"If you're trying to guilt me into something don't. I know that as a clan heir I'm entitled to a small harem. If whoever she is cannot accept what we have. Offer that" he had said it as a joke really. And realised after that it was probably not the best thing to say while having sex.

"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten about that" she smiled. Like the suggestion had solved everything. "Well then. I'll put you in for the CRA" she grinned. "I certainly won't mind. And you deserve all the love you can get"

* * *

~End memory sequence~

* * *

They had spent the rest of the day, and most of the night till early the next day having sex in Tsunade's office. Utilising the hidden bedroom that was installed during Hiruzen's stay there. they did have to have the windows open for the following day to allow the scent of sex to dissipate but they hadn't felt bad about it. Still the memory of that time was something he rarely recalled. Though he didn't doubt his love for the woman. He still did love her. And if he wished he could easily bring her back to life. In fact he had done so at least a hundred times over his vast lifespan. She had never complained for him doing that after the way she had died. Leaving their daughter to grow up without a mother. And being an immortal zombie though 'Edo Tensei' did mean she could stop around for a few decades at a time too.

Sighing he finished his cup of coffee and leaned back in his chair. It was the calm before the storm that always got him. He could feel the war brewing in his bones. Standing up he left some coin on the table before taking to wandering the city. He eventually made it to a park area near the higher class district. Sitting back on a bench he just watched the children play. It reminded him of Konohamaru and his friends. Then his children. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to be thinking about that right now.

"Hey Naruto" Seth's unmistakable rough voice sung in his ear as she wrapped her arms around him from behind the bench. A soft smile played upon Naruto's face as he turned his head to glance at her.

"Hey. Done for today?"

"Yep. They're sending me on a mission to grand-staff with Kaim. Apparently he recommended me" she giggled. Naruto chuckled before pulling her over the bench and dumping her on his lap.

"I see" he smiled as she was forced to lay upon his lap. Her head resting comfortable on his lap while looking up to his face. "Well I wonder if I should tag along?" he suggested playfully. He knew he'd have to leave them to go it by themselves for a while. He needed to check some things out elsewhere. "You'll have to cut through the Ipsilon mountains to get to grand staff. I have some business elsewhere but I'll meet you there" he sighed.

"Awww. But I wanted to stick near you" she cooed. Awfully cute for a former pirate. Still. He'd had better from his third wife Anko. "Well if you're going to meet us there I don't see any problems. I can take care of myself. But aren't you worried that e and Kaim might get a little too cosy?" she grinned.

"No. Kaim has that stick lodged too far up his ass. Like his emotions have been put in lockdown. So no I'm not worried" he shrugged before lifting the woman off him and stretching. "Be careful Seth. You may be immortal but you're still susceptible to pain and emotional damage" he sent her a glance which was vaguely like the eye smile his old sensei had used before disappearing in a flash of golden light. Leaving the immortal pirate with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Just what are you Naruto" she mused before returning to the hotel to rest. She had a long journey ahead of her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. like I said there are no others to garner inspiration from for this crossover as far as Im aware so I hope you liked it.

Constructive criticism welcome. flames will be ignored and blocked.

Alarik out


End file.
